


Хэнк и три RK

by Apolline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Needs A Hug, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Hank Anderson Tries, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Connor, M/M, Parent Hank Anderson, Psychological Trauma, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: После революции у Хэнка на руках оказывается три андроида: Коннор, шестидесятый и RK900. Коннор очень занят на работе и у Маркуса, у шестидесятого чувство вины перевешивает всё остальное, а 900й вообще недоделанный образец. Хэнк берёт отпуск, чтобы разобраться в хаосе, которым стала его жизнь.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Хэнк и три RK

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее опубликовано на фикбуке

После революции жизнь Хэнка стала до того странной, что он не знал, стоит ли уйти в запой или напротив — бросить пить окончательно. Оба сценария, однако, подводили его к одному неизбежному выводу — пора брать длительный отпуск. К большому удивлению лейтенанта начальство с радостью ему его дало, Фаулер даже пробормотал «слава богу», подписывая документ об отпуске. Да и весь отдел вздохнул с облегчением.

Дело было в том, что после отгремевшей революции андроидов (та хоть и была мирной, а шуму наделала немало), Андерсон вернулся на рабочее место в компании не одного, а сразу трёх андроидов. Такая компания напрягала людей: все три выглядели примерно одинаково, только вели себя совершенно по-разному. Коннор, к которому все уже начали привыкать, ходил уверенно — он теперь был посредником между полицией и народом Маркуса.

Второй андроид — точная копия Коннора — ходил с опущенными глазами, стараясь не отставать от более уверенного собрата. Это был тот самый андроид, что взял Хэнка в заложники в башне Киберлайф. Лейтенант по неведомой для шестидесятого причине пощадил его, когда выяснил, который из Конноров его настоящий напарник. Для Хэнка, конечно, причина была очевидна — выстрелить в лицо тому, кто был так похож на Коннора? Упрямый андроид прочно засел в сердце лейтенанта, так что на подобное Хэнк просто не мог пойти. Впрочем, пощадив его тогда, он нажил себе головную боль в лице девиантнувшегося вместе со всеми шестидесятого. Обрётшего чувства андроида обуяло чувство вины, и теперь он не знал, что с собой делать. Он боялся подойти к Хэнку, но и покинуть его он не мог, в конце концов, многие воспоминания Коннора были и его воспоминаниями тоже. Проще говоря, он тоже чувствовал привязанность к лейтенанту, но вина держала его на расстоянии. В итоге он всегда был где-то поблизости, но так, чтобы не тревожить Хэнка, чем в результате тревожил весь остальной отдел.

Третий андроид тенью ходил за Хэнком, чем поначалу до ужаса напрягал человека. Этот отличался от Коннора ростом, цветом глаз и какой-то неуловимой чертой лица; возможно дело было в суровой линии бровей? Хэнк не был уверен. RK-900 был в самом буквальном смысле недоделанным андроидом. Лейтенант нашёл его, когда выбирался из башни. Все андроиды, пробудившись, ушли за Коннором спасать свой народ, а Хэнк остался в башне, чтобы проверить, не застрял ли кто-нибудь из них в запертой комнате или что-нибудь в этом роде. Для этой революции каждый андроид был на счету. Лейтенант и правда нашёл несколько запертых лабораторий, вскрыл их, и ещё десяток андроидов ушли вслед за своими собратьями. Удобно, наверное, иметь в голове постоянное средство связи вкупе с навигатором!

Под конец своей освободительной миссии Андерсон наткнулся на странное помещение. Утилизаторная была совсем не похожа на мусорку или комнату мусоросжигателя, как он ожидал. В помещении было неприятно пусто, посередине стоял стол, над которым нависала странная конструкция из каких-то проводов и пластин. На столе лежал андроид. Его диод не подавал признаков жизни, глаза были закрыты, грудная клетка вскрыта, и Хэнк прошёл бы мимо, решив, что андроид уже отключен, но его взгляд зацепился за знакомый профиль. Он подошёл ближе — перед ним лежал ещё один Коннор. Мужчина ужаснулся. Будь это любой другой андроид… Когда тень Хэнка упала на лицо андроида, диод на его виске мигнул и серо-голубые глаза распахнулись. Во взгляде андроида мелькнула паника. Он скосил глаза на свою вскрытую грудь и взгляд стал совершенно испуганным. Он с мольбой посмотрел на Хэнка, открыл рот, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, но с уст сорвался лишь статический шум.

Андерсон сделал ещё шаг к андроиду, и тот попытался бежать. Ноги плохо его слушались, и он упал со стола. Регулятор выпал из груди, и тут уже Хэнк рванул к нему, спеша вернуть жизненно важный орган на место.

— Срань господня, — бормотал лейтенант, фиксируя регулятор и пытаясь закрыть грудь андроида. RK-900 смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом. Он явно не ожидал помощи от человека. Хэнк взял его руку и прижал к измазанной тириумом пластине на груди: — Держи, я сейчас найду недостающую пластину, и мы тебя нормально соберём. Не дёргайся пока, хорошо? А то развалишься совсем, я коп, а не робототехник!

Андроид кивнул и послушно замер. Хэнк нашёл то, что нужно, приладил всё на место и помог андроиду подняться. В ходе небольшой инспекции комнаты обнаружилось, что одежда парнишки валяется в мусорке. Андроид её аккуратно достал, надел штаны и рубашку, а пиджак будто бы с отвращением кинул обратно в мусорку. Лейтенант только и успел разглядеть на нём большую надпись — RK900.

С того момента, как Хэнк вывел странного молчаливого андроида из башни, тот не отходил от него ни на минутку. Уже неделю максимум уединения, на который мог рассчитывать Андерсон — это походы в туалет. Всё остальное время RK-900 не выпускал его из вида. Даже мылся Хэнк под присмотром его холодных глаз. Поначалу лейтенант пытался уговорить андроида оставить его хоть на минуточку, и это даже удавалось. RK-900 был очень послушным, с радостью помогал Хэнку, когда тот просил, и просто светился от счастья, когда лейтенант его благодарил. Когда Хэнк попросил оставить его наедине с собой, андроид послушно остался в гостиной, а человек ушёл в свою спальню, только вот когда Хэнк вернулся, то обнаружил парнишку тихо рыдающим в углу дивана. Андерсон попытался успокоить андроида, но совершенно не знал как. Он даже немного запаниковал, к счастью вскоре домой вернулся Коннор и шестидесятый, и напарник быстро выяснил, в чём дело, воспользовавшись своей андроидской связью.

— Хэнк, я не знаю, как объяснить, — начал Коннор, хмуря брови. — RK-900 во многом недоработан, и его собирались стереть. Что-то пошло не так с его программированием, его разум похож на разум андроидов-детей, только представь себе ребёнка, перенесшего сильнейшее психологическое потрясение.

— Хочешь сказать, у меня на руках большой ребёнок с психологическим багажом? — уточнил Хэнк.

— Вроде того, — кивнул напарник, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Хэнк вздохнул. RK-900 всё ещё тихо плакал, слушая разговор человека и брата. Лейтенант взял себя в руки, как бы там ни было, этот андроид — его ответственность. Он сел рядом с девятисотым и погладил его по голове, как маленького.

— Ну-ну, всё хорошо, — с трудом вспоминая, как успокаивал маленького сына, начал Хэнк. — Я не хотел тебя расстроить.

— Он боится, что ты его выкинешь, — подсказал Коннор, наблюдая картину со смешанными чувствами. Услышав эти слова, RK-900 вздрогнул, Хэнк приобнял его, всё так же поглаживая по голове. Он очень старался воспринимать андроида как ребёнка.

— И в мыслях не было! — уверил он и заглянул в лицо андроиду, встречаясь с ним взглядом: — Послушай, я бы не привёл вас всех к себе домой, если бы хотел от вас избавиться.

RK-900 с тревогой смотрел на него, потом перевёл взгляд на Коннора и протянул ему пластиковую руку, прося о связи. Коннор принял ладонь, диоды замерцали, сигнализируя об обмене данными.

— Он думает, что не нужен тебе, потому что ты не дал ему имя, — видя удивление Хэнка, Коннор добавил: — Он слышит, как ты зовёшь меня по имени, как подзываешь Сумо, а его ты никогда не зовёшь…

— Эм… Вы, андроиды, ещё такие непонятные ребята, — Хэнк почесал затылок. — Вообще, я тоже думал об этом. Я имею в виду, я не знал, что у него нет имени, думал, он тоже Коннор, как и…

Хэнк осёкся, глядя на шестидесятого. Тот быстро спрятал глаза и что-то пробормотал.

— Что? Говори громче, у меня не такой хороший слух как у вас.

— Я тоже хочу новое имя. Ты ведь и меня никак не зовёшь.

— А куда тебя звать, если ты от одного моего взгляда за Коннора прячешься?! — возмутился Хэнк, а шестидесятый действительно поспешил задвинуться за спину брата. Лейтенант закатил глаза: — Ладно, будет тебе имя.

Тут девятисотый потянул его за рукав. Хэнк повернулся к нему, андроид уже не плакал, но теперь смотрел обиженно.

— Думаю, он хочет, чтобы ты сначала дал имя ему, — предположил Коннор.

— Да, я тоже так понял, — немного усмехнувшись, кивнул Хэнк. Если так посмотреть на надутого андроида — он действительно вёл себя как маленький ребёнок, цепляющийся за мамину юбку. — Ладно, как тебе… Хм… Рик?

Андроид нахмурился, что-то прикидывая, и неуверенно кивая. Кажется, что-то ему не нравилось.

— Рикки? — предложил Хэнк. Андроид расцвёл в улыбке и крепко обнял лейтенанта, тот задавленно крякнул, похлопывая парня по спине: — Ну-ну, задавишь старика!

Коннор, ревностно взиравший на выходку «младшего брата», поспешил возразить:

— Хэнк, ты ещё совсем не стар! И если будешь придерживаться правильного…

— Ах, и как на счёт Зака? — перебив Коннора, обратился Андерсон к шестидесятому. Тот быстро кивнул, он бы согласился на что угодно. Хэнк кивнул: — Вот и разобрались! Коннор, Зак и Рикки — все теперь со своими именами.

— Вуф! — подал голос Сумо.

— О да, и конечно же ты, Сумо, куда же мы без тебя! — рассмеялся Хэнк. Пёс подошёл к дивану и новонаречённый Рикки сразу сполз к нему на ковёр, тиская и почёсывая за ухом. Любовь к собакам у него была как и у Коннора, в отличие от Зака, который пса побаивался, несмотря на абсолютное собачье добродушие.

С того вечера прошло несколько дней и Хэнк всё ещё не решался попробовать снова отцепить от себя Рикки. Тот и так был в весьма шатком психологическом состоянии, при малейшем стрессе цепляясь за Хэнка как за спасательный круг. В полицейском участке он обычно вёл себя спокойно, но почему-то боялся Рида. Поэтому стоило Гэвину появиться в поле его зрения, и Рикки тут же прятался за Хэнка, пряча лицо у него на спине. Поначалу всех это поведение удивляло, но все быстро привыкли. Зато поведение Зака было куда большей проблемой. Обычно тихий и неприметный андроид будто с цепи срывался, стоило Риду что-то вякнуть в сторону Хэнка или одного из RK. За неделю Зак подрался с Гэвином уже четыре раза!

Поэтому, когда Фаулер подписывал Хэнку отпуск, он свято верил, что в офис вернётся покой. Каково же было его удивление, когда на следующий день в участок пришёл Коннор в компании своей копии. Конечно, Гэвин не удержался и опять высказал своё ценное мнение, за что получил кофе за шиворот. Зак за это получил в глаз. И неизвестно, чем бы дело кончилось, если бы Фаулер опять не вмешался.

— Марш к Хэнку! Ты у нас в работниках не числишься! — наорал на андроида капитан. Гэвин довольно усмехнулся, но начальство было на взводе: — А ты, Рид, остаёшься без премии! Коннор, стоять! Ты куда?

— К Хэнку? — вопросительно ответил андроид.

— А ТЫ у нас в команде числишься! Так что марш работать, я тебе теперь зарплату как всем плачу!

Зак набычился, но не стал спорить о своём месте в этой команде. Он кивнул Коннору и ушёл домой.

Шёл он пешком. В отличие от Коннора ему зарплату никто не платил, да и работы у него не было. От этой мысли стало совсем грустно. Как в кино, в момент печали с неба полило. До дома Зак добрался в наиплачевнейшем виде: промокший до нитки, с фингалом под глазом (потому что тириум хорошо испарялся, только когда был вне тела) и без одного ботинка — потому что форменная обувь от Киберлайф оказалась не рассчитана на длительное хождение по лужам. Зак позавидовал Коннору, ему Хэнк подарил одни из своих форменных ботинок, в них наверняка было тепло и сухо!

Придя домой в таком разбитом состоянии, Зак даже на время забыл о своём всепоглощающем чувстве вины — так жалко он себя чувствовал. Внутрь он зашёл как можно тише, не желая никого тревожить. Он тихо подкрался к гостиной, там сидели Хэнк с Рикки. Хэнк сидел в углу дивана, читая что-то на планшете, а Рикки лежал головой у него на коленях и наслаждался тем, как рука Хэнка машинально поглаживала тёмные волосы.

Заку стало нестерпимо обидно от такой картины. Сам он чувствовал себя тем самым развалившимся и оставшимся на обочине башмаком — сломанным, никому не нужным. А Рикки тем временем купался во внимании и заботе Хэнка. Зак знал, что сегодня у них был первый сеанс у психотерапевта, и, похоже, для них обоих он прошёл успешно. А ещё Зак знал, что Хэнк годами избегал похода к врачу, но ради Рикки сам записался на совместную терапию. Чувство ботинка вернулось, и Зак шмыгнул носом. Он попытался взять себя в руки. Он ведь не Рикки! Он не ребёнок и должен быть сильным! Должен нести ответственность за свои поступки!.. Зак разрыдался. Его слёзы привлекли внимание Сумо, и пёс выбрался из-под ног Рикки, чтобы поспешить к другому андроиду. Зак попытался спрятаться, но его уже заметил и взволнованный брат, и пока не понявший ничего Хэнк.

Лейтенант подошёл к плачущему андроиду и озадаченно его осмотрел. С Зака уже натекла лужа, палец в порванном носке выглядел особенно печально, фингал под глазом вызвал ещё больше волнения у Хэнка. Андерсон уже смирился с тем, что в ближайшем будущем с тремя андроидами на руках покой ему только снится, но он как-то надеялся разобраться со всеми постепенно, начиная с самого проблемного — Рикки. Возможно, он неправильно оценил уровень проблемности.

— Что с тобой случилось?

— В-всё н-нормально, — запинаясь, ответил Зак, пытаясь унять слёзы. Он понимал, что нужно успокоиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Откуда фингал? Почему ты без ботинка? Как ты добрался до дома без Коннора? — Хэнк взволнованно осматривал андроида, ощупывая на предмет повреждений. Да, с этими ребятами он с алкоголя сразу на валидол перейдёт!

— П-подра-ался с Ри-идом. Бот-тинок п-порва-ался. Пешком пришё-ол, — уже начинал икать Зак. Хэнк даже не знал, что андроиды могут икать.

— Ладно, ладно. Чего ты ревёшь? Болит что-то? Рид обидел? — Хэнку начало казаться, что у него не один взрослый ребёнок, а уже два. И терапевт ещё говорит, что это может пойти ему на пользу? Да они его с ума сведут быстрее, чем ему станет лучше!

— Н-нет. Я… я… не знаю-у-у, — Зак попытался спрятать лицо в руках. Рикки, взволнованно топтавшийся за спиной Хэнка, обеспокоенно смотрел на брата, и, казалось, вот-вот тоже заплачет. Хэнк среагировал как любой родитель — прижал к себе обоих и попытался успокоить.

— Ну-ну, малышня, всё в порядке, — пробормотал он, чувствуя себя одновременно очень некомфортно и в то же время, будто на своём месте.

— Я не м-маленький, — пробубнил в плечо Хэнка Зак. — Я просто уста-ал.

Рикки просто крепче схватился за Хэнка одной рукой, другой зацепившись за рукав Зака.

— Хорошо, давай мы сейчас переоденем тебя в сухую, тёплую одежду, и потом ты отдохнёшь? — предложил Хэнк, андроид кивнул. Только сейчас вдруг поняв, что впервые за всё время оказался так близко к Хэнку, и тот, похоже, совсем не держит на него зла. Зак потерял дар речи.

— У меня нет другой одежды, — оказавшись вдруг у ванной, вспомнил Зак.

— Ничего, мы с Рикки сейчас что-нибудь найдём в моём шкафу, а ты пока прими горячий душ, — посоветовал Хэнк, и они с младшим андроидом ушли на поиски подходящей одежды.

Оставшись один, Зак разделся и залез в ванну. Горячая вода действительно помогла, стало немного легче.

Тем временем Рикки придирчиво осматривал гардероб Хэнка. Лейтенант доверил ему выбор одежды для брата, надеясь, что андроид лучше соотнесёт размеры. Прежде чем остановить свой выбор на старой футболке Хэнка с логотипом полиции и длинных шортах, Рикки выудил из шкафа пёструю рубашку с коротким рукавом и долго рассматривал ярких крупных попугаев на ней.

— Нравится? — заметил интерес андроида Хэнк. Рикки кивнул, не отрывая глаз от ярких птиц. — Можешь взять себе, Коннор говорит, у меня и так слишком много таких рубашек.

Рикки радостно улыбнулся, забыв на момент, что не может говорить, он издал статический звук, видимо, бывший радостным возгласом, и благодарно обнял Хэнка. После чего поспешил переодеться в новое. Хэнк сделал мысленную пометку: найти человека, который сможет починить голосовой модуль андроида. Ни в одном магазине не было деталей для модели Рикки или Коннора, так что задачка была не из простых.

С выбранной одеждой они вернулись к Заку, который уже вылез из ванной и кутался в махровое полотенце Хэнка. Андроид облачился в новую одежду так же охотно, как Рикки в своих попугаев. Теперь перед Хэнком стояло два довольных андроида, которые выжидательно смотрели на него. Впрочем, несмотря на довольство, Зак всё ещё выглядел потрёпанно и устало. Возможно, сказывалось эмоциональное напряжение прошедшей недели. Хэнк и сам уже чувствовал усталость, так что план действий пришёл легко.

— Ну что, предлагаю устроить тихий час! — был ещё разгар дня, но им всем был необходим отдых.

Обычно андроиды спали в гостиной, в то время как Хэнк спал у себя, но обязательно с открытой дверью, чтобы Рикки мог его видеть. Сейчас, однако, Хэнк решил, что оставлять андроидов одних уже неспокойно ему самому, потому он разобрал диван и лёг посередине, а двое братьев шустро заняли места по обе стороны от него. Рикки сразу прилип к нему, обняв его руку, и с готовностью ушёл в режим сна, перед этим щенячьим взглядом выпросив немного ласки. Хэнк не знал, что тот от него хочет, поэтому вспомнил, как укладывал когда-то Коула, и поцеловал андроида в лоб. Чувство неловкости и правильности опять его накрыли, но он постарался не слишком на них фокусироваться, переключая своё внимание на второго андроида. Тот вдруг вспомнил о своей вине и откатился в дальний угол, стараясь казаться меньше. Хэнк вздохнул. Коннор уже рассказал ему в чём проблема Зака, но Хэнк пока не придумал, как с этим быть. Впрочем, может не стоило всё усложнять?

— Зак? — позвал он.

— Да? — ответил андроид, не поворачиваясь.

— Ты меня боишься? — Хэнк знал, что не боится, но решил пойти таким путём.

— Нет! — от такой мысли андроид возмущённо повернулся к Хэнку, тут же вспомнил, что пытался спрятаться, и замер, как пойманный в свете фар оленёнок.

— И я тебя не боюсь, — усмехнулся Хэнк. — И ни в чём не виню. Что было, то было. С виноватыми мы уже разобрались. И кстати о виноватых. Не знаю, что у вас сегодня было с Ридом, но он получил своё за этот фингал?

— Полную чашку кофе, — услышав это, Хэнк удивлённо вскинул брови. А Зак довольно добавил: — За шиворот!

Хэнк рассмеялся. Рикки недовольно завозился, притянув Хэнка ближе, чтобы тот так не дёргался.

— Молодец, — похвалил Зака Хэнк, отсмеявшись. — А теперь давай всё же отдохнём. Твой братишка подал хороший пример.

— Хэнк, мы не…

— Прежде чем сказать то, что хочешь, подумай хорошенько над тем, кто вы, — посоветовал Хэнк. Он-то прекрасно видел, как они все тут живут. И дураку было ясно, что как бы то ни было, но они всё же семья. Странная… очень странная, но семья. Зак кивнул, задумавшись. А Хэнк добавил как бы между прочим: — И я не кусаюсь.

Он закрыл глаза, рассчитывая немного вздремнуть до возвращения Коннора. Вскоре он почувствовал, как немного нерешительно под бок подполз Зак. Так они все и уснули.

Хэнка разбудило чувство чужого взгляда. Он открыл глаза, в дверном проёме стоял Коннор. Он смотрел на спящих немного грустным взглядом, но на губах была лёгкая улыбка. Андроиды всё ещё спали, вернее, были в спящем режиме, а раз ещё из него не вышли, значит, процессорам было ещё, что обрабатывать. Хэнк постарался выбраться, чтобы их не потревожить. И ему это удалось! Коннор уже скрылся на кухне, судя по звукам, он кормил Сумо.

— Коннор, — позвал Хэнк.

— Прости, не хотел вам мешать. Фаулер отпустил меня пораньше, сказал, что оставлять тебя одного с двумя андроидами, возможно, не лучшая идея. Вижу, он ошибался. Вы хорошо поладили.

— Коннор, мне кажется, или теперь ты избегаешь смотреть мне в лицо? В чём дело? — Хэнк серьёзно обеспокоился. В том хаосе, что творился вокруг, Коннор был единственным островком спокойствия и постоянства, а сейчас что-то пошло не так.

— Тебе показалось, Хэнк, всё в порядке! — Коннор посмотрел открыто ему в лицо, но лейтенант видел, что улыбка его натянута.

— С каких пор ты начал врать мне?

— Я не… — Коннор осёкся, встретившись взглядом с серьёзным взглядом Хэнка. Он перестал улыбаться: — Прости. Это глупости, я просто…

— Просто что?

— Просто увидел вас всех вместе и подумал, что если бы остался у Маркуса, то ты бы даже не заметил. У тебя ведь теперь есть Рикки и Зак.

— Коннор, что ты такое говоришь! Они… Признаю, они стали мне как семья за столь короткое время, но…

— Им понадобилась всего неделя, меня же ты знал намного дольше, но даже другом не спешил назвать! А сейчас кто я для тебя? Почему им ты открылся так охотно? А я вынужден смотреть на это со стороны? Почему меня так легко заменить?! — на последней фразе Коннор сорвался. Хэнку и в голову не пришло бы, что Коннор чувствует себя заменённым. Ему казалось, что всё, наконец, идёт хорошо.

— Коннор… — у Хэнка не было слов. — Коннор… я… они… Я принял их так легко, потому что они ТВОЯ семья. А ты… ты — моя. Что у меня было до твоего появления? Сумо и бутылка? Ты круто изменил мою жизнь, Кон. Ты так старался… И я подумал, что если тоже постараюсь, если постараюсь для твоих братьев, то и тебе станет легче. Ты ведь сейчас загружен и в участке, и у Маркуса, и за Рикки с Заком успевал присматривать, я и подумал, что смогу помочь. Хоть раз я тебе, а не наоборот…

— Но с ними ты… — Коннор запнулся, не зная, как сказать, что чувствует. Хотя нет, он знал, что ревнует, но сказать это Хэнку? А вдруг это ему не понравится? С Рикки Хэнк нянчился как с ребёнком, Зака воспринимал как подростка с перепадами настроения, глупо было ревновать к ним, зная, что то внимание, что они получают — это не то, что хочет он сам. Глупо, но изменить он своих чувств не мог.

— С ними я?

— Неважно, прости, я просто переработал. Глупости в голову лезут, — отмахнулся андроид. — Знаешь, Хэнк, Фаулер сегодня лишил Рида премии. Видел бы ты его лицо! Я сохранил снимок в памяти, сейчас скину тебе на планшет.

Коннор болтал, кажется, пытаясь поскорее сменить тему. Хэнк нахмурился сильнее. За сегодняшний сеанс терапии он чётко запомнил установку врача: главное говорить! Рикки тогда так посмотрел на доктора, что тот стушевался немного и поспешил пояснить, что имеет в виду — быть открытыми к коммуникации, а не в буквальном смысле.

— Кон, — Хэнк перехватил руки андроида, который бросился зачем-то намывать посуду.

— Да? — нервно ответил тот.

— Я тебя люблю. — Хэнк сам прихерел от того, что выдал. Когда он настраивал себя на то, что «главное говорить», он не ожидал, что его мозг решит выдать сразу всё. Что и говорить про Коннора, который, кажется, вовсе завис с приоткрытым ртом. А вот Хэнка понесло. Он бы и рад был заткнуться, но замолкший Коннор заставлял его нервничать, а нервы выталкивали из него всё больше правды: — Я пойму, если тебе не нравятся мужчины. И тем более старый алкоголик, вроде меня…

— Хэнк! — возмутился андроид. Но дальше он слов так и не нашёл. Протоколов для таких ситуаций у него не было, а личный опыт, приобретённый с просмотром романтических фильмов, выдал ему единственный вариант действий. Он коротко, немного неумело поцеловал лейтенанта. Теперь завис Хэнк.

Раздался странный звук. Оба обернулись к двери. Там с удивлённо приоткрытым ртом стоял Рикки, он, видимо, от удивления опять попытался что-то сказать, и странным звуком, привлёкшим внимание парочки, был звук статики из его горла. К Рикки подошёл Зак. Растрёпанный и в одежде Хэнка он выглядел как встрёпанный воробей. Старший андроид протянул младшему оголённую от синтетической кожи руку, и они обменялись данными. Зак нахмурился:

— Сами объясняйте ему про пестики и тычинки! — выдал он, после чего вышел обратно в гостиную: — Сумо, идём гулять! Коннор, я надену твои ботинки!

Раздался хлопок двери. Зак сбежал выгуливать пса. Хэнк набрал побольше воздуха, но, так ничего и не сказав, выпустил его. После чего попробовал снова:

— Э-э… Пестики… Тьфу! Маленький он ещё для пестиков, — мотнул головой лейтенант. Рикки подошёл к Коннору и протянул ему руку. Коннор подсоединился, получая волну вопросов.

— Рикки, братишка, я пока не знаю, давай ты пока соберёшь диван и посмотришь файлы, которые прислал Маркус? А мы с Хэнком поговорим, и я тебе всё объясню? — голосом переговорщика предложил андроид. Рикки что-то прикинул, кивнул и ушёл собирать постель. Коннор снова повернулся к Хэнку: — Хэнк, думаю, логично будет предложить обсудить произошедшее.

— Рикки, подожди, я тебе помогу! — Хэнк был не готов. Он и так слишком много сказал!

— Хэнк! — Коннор перехватил Хэнка. Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Хэнка, заглядывая в глаза. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Настала очередь Хэнка воспользоваться единственным возможным вариантом действий.


End file.
